Foam mattresses are, and have been, one of the more popular types of mattresses for home and personal use. The comfort of a foam mattress is one of several possible reasons for foam mattresses to be popular. The comfort of the foam mattress, however, can be detrimental to functionality in certain aspects. For example, some foam mattresses may be very comfortable and supportive while a person is in a supine position and at rest. When the person sits on the edge of the bed, however, the foam mattresses compress at the edges and provide relatively less support. The person sitting at the edge may feel the mattress sag or feel as if they were going to slip off of the mattress. The sag or compression of the mattress under localized concentration of weight is sometimes referred to as “bottoming out.”
Against the above background, it would be desirous to provide a foam mattress with a reinforced edge.